She didn't have time
by sadiekane031798
Summary: What if during the battle of SK Dimitri wasn't turned but then he made a life changing decision that could affect him and Rose. What if after he makes this life changing decision Rose learns something about her self in a way most unexpected. Based on the Beginning of the song she didn't have time by Terry Clark
1. Chapter 1: Acceptance

**Ok so this is my first Vampire Academy story so I don't know how this will be. I do have another story and I'm planning on publishing another 2 stories. I might take a while to update but I will try my best to update ASAP. Reviews do make me update faster. Right now I don't have a Beta Reader but I have asked somebody if they could help me but I haven't gotten a reply so yeah on with the story**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the Vampire Academy I only own the plot**

* * *

**_It has been a month since the attack at the academy and I couldn't be happier. Now I know how weird the academy just got attacked and you are happy? Yeah well I've got to admit I'm not very Happy about the attack but what I am happy about everybody in the academy being ok and that me and Dimitri finally stopped fighting our love for each other. I woke up in the morning to head to training with Dimitri it was early but I decided to surprise him. I walked to the gym and was surprised to hear voices inside."Dimka please accept my offer its a great offer and not a lot of people get them." I recognized the voice of Tasha Ozera and it made my blood boil to think that she was making him the offer she had made a couple of months ago and he had said no. There was a moment of silence before I heard Dimitri say"Fine I will accept your offer"._**

* * *

**Alright so that is the first chapter I know its short but I promise they will get longer. Please review as I said at the beginning reviews make me update faster.**

**-sadie032098**


	2. Chapter 2: Cafeteria temper

**Ok Guys so thanks to everyone that reviewed over all but here are some special ones:**

**To: Dru-girl**

**Thanks so much I'll try to make my updates ASAP**

**To: The guest that said can't wait for the next update**

**Thank you I like to know people are waiting for my updates**

**To: The guest that said to please continue**

**Aww, thank you very much I'll try to let you know what happens next ASAP but I have to type the chapters up and have my beta reader check them so it takes me some time**

**Ok, so I wanted to thank my amazing Beta Reader RozaHathaway17 who has been very supportive and helpful. You guys should check out her stories they are fantastic!**

**Alright now on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dimitri sadly**

* * *

_**I couldn't believe what I was hearing, he just accepted to go with her but most importantly to leave me! How could he?! At that moment, I didn't know what came over me but I decided to barge into the gym. I pushed the doors open and startled Tasha who had been hugging Dimitri. Tasha instantly pushed away from him but not before I saw.**_

_**"Good morning Rosemarie," Tasha said. I ignored her and walked over to Dimitri and did something I never thought I would do. I slapped Dimitri. He seemed startled but then he said,**_

_**"Roza, what is going on?"**_

_**"Don't call me that!" I yelled, "You have no right to call me Roza."**_

_**"Rose," Tasha said from behind me, "I think that you need to calm down and tell Dimitri what is wrong." I turned around and looked at her and said,**_

_**"You have no right to call me that bitch." She looked at me shocked and then turned to Dimitri and said.**_

_**"Dimka I'll leave you to talk to Rose. I'll talk to you later." Tasha turned around to leave but I said,**_

_**"No I'm the one that is leaving. There is no room for me here and in this conversation." With that said, I left the room. I headed to my dorm and cried for a long time. After awhile I heard my stomach growl so I headed to the cafeteria. When I got there, I grabbed some chocolate donuts and went to my table. I sat down and tried to act normal. Luckily, it worked well until the last 20 minutes. I had been sitting with my friends, talking about graduation when Tasha and Dimitri walked in laughing about god knows what. They walked to our table and I accidentally said,**_

_**"Ugh, I think I'm going to leave because the bitch is here." I never meant to say that but when Tasha heard she turned to look at me and said,**_

_**"What is your problem?" I looked at her in disbelief.**_

_**"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT MY PROBLEM IS!" I yelled "YOU ARE MY PROBLEM EVERY TIME YOU WALTZ INTO THE ACADEMY IT IS FOR THE SAME FREAKING REASON AND YOU KNOW WHAT I'M SICK OF YOU!" With that, I walked out of the cafeteria and to my dorm. I cried for the second time that day for what could have been hours. After a while, I heard a knock on my door but I ignored it. Whoever it was though didn't get the message because they knocked again. I decided the person would get tired so I still ignored them. I was still crying when I heard the click of a lock and a door opening. I was shocked to see who was standing at the foot of my bed looking at me with sad eyes...Dimitri.**_

_**"What do you want?" I said my voice full of hatred. He flinched at my voice but then he quickly recovered and said,**_

_**"Rose, why are you acting so rude with Tasha?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was he really asking me this question?**_

_**"Why? Because I heard you talking to her this morning Dimitri! Because I know you're leaving me for her. I know that you just used me, Dimitri and even though I know you were just using me I don't regret the cabin because when I was there with you, I did what I did because I loved you and I still do." Dimitri looked at me and then said,**_

_**"You think I don't love you anymore?"**_

* * *

**Ok, so there's the second chapter I know its kind of short but I'm working on making my chapters longer. I wanted to thank my awesome Beta Reader RozaHathaway17. Please review and I'll try to update faster.**

**-sadie032098**


	3. Chapter 3: World gone black

**_Okay so I know this chapter is short but I promise the next one will be longer. I also know that I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry about that but I have been busy with my other story and I'm also getting over the shock that I am going to be an aunt again. Alright now well thank you to my amazing beta reader RozaHathaway17 who is an amazing beta reader._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Dimitri sadly I mean imagine a tall buff guy with a sexy Russian accent_**

**_Rose: Are you hitting on my man?_**

**_Me: NO! Why would you think that?_**

**_Rose: mhm thats what I though_**

**_Me: Big fat bully that takes advantage of the fact she is buffer than me and older_**

**_Rose: What did you say?_**

**_Me: Nothing!_**

* * *

**I looked at Dimitri shocked. How could he be so cruel?**

**"Of course you don't. If you really loved me, you wouldn't be leaving me!" I yelled. When I said those words, I saw hurt flash in Dimitri's eyes.**

**"Roza," he started.**

**"Don't call me that!" I yelled. He seemed even more hurt but he hid it pretty well.**

**"Rose," he said, "I know I'm hurting you right now but I'm just doing it for you. I want you to be successful guardian and with me here you won't be able to because I know I am a distraction for you." Still, after his words, I couldn't look at him. Couldn't he see that he was ripping my heart out of my chest?After a couple of minutes, Dimirti stood up and said something in Russian that I obviously didn't understand.**

**"Роза, Я люблю тебя навсегда. Если вы когда-нибудь что-нибудь понадобится, позвоните мне." (Translation: Rose, I love you forever. If you need anything, call me.) As he was saying whatever he was saying, I heard him put something on my desk. When he was gone I laid on my bed and cried myself to sleep.**

**The next day I got out of bed and headed to the cafeteria. I sat with my usual friends, near the window. Dimitri was probably getting in Natasha's private plane by now. I had been looking out the window when a plane lifted off. On it was Natasha "Tasha" Ozera. There goes my love I thought and then, with that final thought, my world went black.**

* * *

**_Okay so that is the chapter please keep reviewing. I love your reviews_**

**_-sadie032098_**


	4. Chapter 4:Not Adrian, an idiot

**_Okay readers so thanks for the reviews they always make my day. Now I am returning to school Monday so updates won't be as close together as before but I will try my best to update fast. Thanks to my awesome Beta reader RozaHathaway17 who is the best beta reader ever please check out her stories they are absolutely fabulous!_**

* * *

**When I woke up, I was in the school clinic. Lissa was sitting next to me and by the look of her, she had been crying. When I stirred, she immediately looked up at me and said,**

**"Oh my god, Rosemarie Hathaway, don't you ever do that to me again."**

**"Okay, okay," I responded, "What happened though?"**

**"Well, what do you remember?" she asked.**

**"Well, I was sitting at the table and looking out the window and then it all just went black."**

**"Well, after you fainted, we all started freaking out. Eddie went to look for Guardian Belikov but he wasn't anywhere." That hit a nerve. "When we got you here, Dr. Olendzki took some blood to see what is going on. sShe came in around thirty minutes before you woke up and said that the results were back and she just needed you to wake up." As if on cue Dr. Olenski came into the room. She grabbed a stool and sat next to Lissa. (Ok so since I'm a bit lazy I'm going to do this like an interview R stands for rose and D for Dr. Olenski)**

**D: Hello, Rose how are you feeling?**  
**R: Fine.**  
**D: Well, Rose, as I'm sure Lissa told you, when you got here I took some blood. Well, the results came back and the results are quite...shocking if I might say so but before I tell you the results is it okay if I ask you some questions?**  
**R: Yes.**  
**D: When was your last menstrual cycle?**  
**R: Um...seven weeks ago.**  
**D: Are you um...active?**  
**R: What?...Oh, that um...yes.**  
**D: When was the last time you had intercourse?**  
**R: Um a month ago. Wait, Doc, why all these questions?**  
**D: Rose, the blood work we did showed you are pregnant.**

**When the Doc said that, I just stared at her like she was crazy and then I started laughing because I thought it was all just a joke. Then I noticed the Doc wasn't laughing.**

**"Wait, no, I can't be pregnant. The only person I've slept with is a dhampir and dhampirs can't have kids together!" I practically yelled.**

**"Well, Rose I believe it might have to do with you being shadow-kissed but the absolute diagnosis is the you, Rose, are going to be a mother."**

**Four months later**

**It had been four months since I found out I was pregnant and since Dimitri left. I had told my friends the very first day that I had known about my pregnancy. None of them had asked about the father but I decided to tell them, most of the guys including Christian wanted to go to Tasha's house and do some very disturbing things to him, and the girls wanted to do the same things to Dimitri that the boys wanted to but they also wanted to get Tasha which not even Christian seemed to mind. In the end though, we decided that they weren't worth the trouble. I kept my pregnancy hidden for a while but when I was three and a half months, I had a very noticeable bump so everyone found out about my pregnancy and people started with the name calling but I didn't care at all. I had been taken out of all combat classes and field experience but I was still going to be able to graduate because I had extremely high scores. Today, we had been in Stan's class, he had been teaching about relationships between a guardian and his or her charge (Thanks for the punch in the gut Stan). When he had finished his introduction of a couple that was a guardian and his charge, the couple walked in and all hell was about to break loose because the couple was Natasha and Dimitri. When they entered the classroom, Christian, Eddie,Lissa,and Mia had stood up with angry faces. I had stayed in my seat but just because of seeing Natasha I got dizzy and fell out of my chair. I would have hit the floor if not for Christian who caught me. Instantly, everyone was trying to see if I was okay. The dizziness passed but I still couldn't get to my feet. In between Christian, Eddie and Stan, they managed to get me into my seat again. That's when I noticed Tasha and Dimitri had seen the whole thing but most importantly my baby bump. I instantly got to my feet and ran out of the class and to my dorm. When I got to my dorm, I locked the door and went to my bed I was about to cry but then I remembered my baby and I realized that I had to be strong for it. I could cry but there wasn't time I had to work hard to give my baby a good life. I had been in asleep when I heard a small knock at the door. I went and opened it and was surprised (and not in a good way) to see Dimi...Guardian Belikov standing there. He looked at my eyes then down at my baby bump. I wanted him to go away as soon as possible so I said,**

**"Guardian Belikov, how may I help you?". I saw hurt flash through his eyes as I called him that.**

**"May I come in Rose?" he asked, I really didn't want him to be there but I couldn't be rude. So, I just opened the door wider and stepped to the side so he could come in. He walked into the room and I motioned to him to sit on my chair desk as I closed the door. Once I had closed the door I went and sat on the bed. There was a minute of silence and then he said,**

**"God Rose, why didn't you listen to me and stay away from Adrian? Look at what he did to you and now he isn't even around. If for once you had listened to someone else, Rose, you wouldn't be in this position." When he said those words I stood up and opened the door to my dorm.**

**"Out," I said, trying to calm down for the baby's sake. He stood up and walked to the door when he was outside I said**

**"Oh, and just so you know, Adrian didn't do this to me some idiot that told me he loved me and then left with another woman did." And with that I slammed the door in his face.**

* * *

**_Okay so there is the new chapter. Please review. If I get enough reviews I might update tomorrow but that all depends on you guys._**

**_-sadie032098_**


	5. Chapter 5: Jar of Hearts

**_Okay so I'm starting school and I probably wont be able to update except on weekends because during the week I have lots of homework and I'm in my school's NAL team so yeah here's the chapter._**

* * *

**After I slammed the door in Dimitri's face, I went to my bed turned the T.V on, and started watching_ The Vampire Diaries_. After an hour, I decided it was safe to go out of my room. I headed to Lissa's dorm to talk to her. When I arrived, I knocked. Almost instantly, the door flew open. I was embraced in a bone crushing hug. When Lissa was done hugging me, she dragged me into her room. We decided to talk about the fancy dinner party that was being held tonight in honor of the queen, who would be at the school until graduation, which was a few months away. Lissa grabbed her dress and we headed to my dorm to get ready.**

**Lissa started doing my hair first thing. Since it was a formal occasion, Liss curled my hair then put it to one side and put a red rose on the side that didn't have the hair. For my makeup she did a gray sparkly eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, some peachy blush, and finally a blood red lip gloss. I then did her hair. I curled her hair and simply pinned some of it back with a little pink clip. For her eye shadow, I did a hot pink then I put some mascara and eyeliner on. Finally, I put a hot pink lip gloss on her. We then went to put our dresses on. Lissa had a gone for a hot pink one shoulder dress. The dress went down to a little above the knee it was tight at the top and loose at the bottom. At the waist the dress had a sort of belt that was made out of fake diamonds. For her shoes, she had chosen some heels that were a lot like the belt of her dress.**

**"Wow, Lissa, you look amazing!" She smiled and said,**

**"You look even better."**

**I had gone for a blood red dress. It was satin but at the waist it had a silk belt it went to mid thigh. The straps were just satin bunched up together and just before they hit the neckline each had a little fake diamond clip. The neckline was a small sweetheart neckline. The dress also had a red silk scarf. I liked that the dress was tight at the top and loose at the bottom so it showed my baby bump off well. For my shoes, I had gone with some gray peep toe pumps that had a small circle of fake diamonds on them. After we had grabbed our purses, we headed to the gym where the dinner and party were going to be. When we got there, Christian was waiting for us at the door. He held out his arms to which me and Lissa held onto. We walked into the gym. As soon as we entered, all eyes were on us. We walked to the seats Eddie and Mia had saved for us. Sadly, we were across from "The B***h" and him. Moments after we arrived, Queen Tatiana arrived. Everyone stood up and bowed as she passed by. I simply nodded because I couldn't bow because of my stomach. I was surprised when she nodded back at me. She walked and sat at the head of the table which was next to me. After she had said a couple of words about how we would be great guardians and Moroi, she said we may eat. Personally, I didn't know what I was eating or where it was from until Lissa told me it was from Russia. When she said that, I remembered that Tasha and Guardian Belikov were seated in front of us so me and Lissa weren't going to be able to talk about what had happened earlier. I tried to not look at Tasha and Dim...Guardian Belikov but at the end I ended up looking. When I looked at them, they were talking between themselves. When Tasha saw me looking at them, she kissed Dimitri. I turned away and just looked at my friends. Christian saw that I was acting strange so he started looking around for the cause. When he saw Tasha and Dimitri kissing, he said very loudly so everyone heard,**

**"If you can please stop kissing that guy in front of everyone while they are trying to eat, that'd be great."**

**The whole table, including Queen Tatiana, burst out laughing. After about two full minutes of laughing, everyone stopped and continued with their meal. Fifteen minutes later, the dinner was over and it was time for the party. There was an awesome DJ that said later there would be karaoke. There was a bar but I couldn't drink because of my pregnancy. Lissa, Christian, and I danced for a long time until a slow song came on and I left them so they could dance alone. I sat there until the song was over then I walked over to Lissa and Christian. We danced for a half hour before the DJ said it was time to do karaoke. Through the bond Lissa said,**

**"Rose you should go up there and sing a couple of songs." Normally, I would have ignored her but today I felt like I NEEDED to go up there. I took all the courage I had and walked toward the stage. I heard loud cheers and catcalls but I tried to ignore them since they made me more nervous. When I got to the stage the DJ asked me what song I wanted to sing. I decided to sing "She Didn't Have Time" by Terri Clark. It was a country song that Lissa had shown me when I'd been sad. I told the DJ what song and he immediately put the karaoke version.**

**At the end of that song, I looked toward Dimitri and saw that he had a hurt look in his eyes but at that moment I decided that if I had his attention I might as well show him a little bit more of my mind through a discreet public manner. So I decided to sing, "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri.  
**

**At the end of that song, I knew I would cry so I walked off the stage and down the steps, where all my friends were there ready to embrace me in a hug.**

* * *

**_Okay so that is the chapter please review I love the reviews you guys leave me. Thank you to my awesome Beta Reader RozaHathaway17 for helping me with baby names and checking my story to make sure I make sense and it looks good._**

**_-sadie032098_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**OKAY GUYS I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A COUPLE OF DAYS BUT I'M BACK TO SCHOOL AND THE AMOUNT OF HOMEWORK I GET IS CRAZY AND I BARLEY HAVE TIME TO DO ANYTHING BEFORE I GO TO BED. I AM PLANNING ON UPDATING THURSDAY OR FRIDAY. FOR THE GUEST REVIEWER THAT SUGGESTED SOMETHING FOR THE BIRTH I HADN'T REALLY THOUGHT MUCH ABOUT THE BIRTH BUT THAT REVIEW TRIGGERED AN IDEA SO THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND I WILL MOST DEFIANTLY TAKE IT INTO CONSIDERATION. ALL RIGHT GUYS THAT IS ALL I HAVE FOR NOW AND ILL POST ASAP.**_

_**-SADIE031798**_

_**(changed pen name slightly)**_


	7. Chapter 7:The truth comes out

**_Okay guys sorry this took so long to update. Thank you for the people that reviewed! I will try to upload Friday at the latest. Thank you to my amazing beta reader RozaHathaway17 and now here is the chapter._**

* * *

**Once I walked off the stage, all of my friends embraced me in hugs. Once they were done hugging, me I said I was going to go to the bathroom but in reality I was going to go to the bar. When I got to the bar, I asked the bartender for a beer. Once the beer was in my hands, I couldn't stop drinking it. The burning of the beer in my throat made me feel at least a bit more alive than I had felt the last six months. Before I knew it, I had drunk the whole bottle of beer. I decided that if alcohol was what made me feel at least a bit alive, I would use it, even though I had something in the back of mind bugging me that I shouldn't be drinking but I ignored it. I then asked the bartender for a Russian Vodka since it was the strongest thing I could think about. I was halfway through my glass when I started feeling a bit off so I stopped drinking for a little while. After a couple of minutes, I started feeling better so I decided to start drinking again. Just when I was reaching for the cup someone grabbed it. At first I didn't know who it was but then I smelled the familiar smell of aftershave. A couple of months ago, this smell would have triggered happiness and love but now it only triggered hate, disappointment, and something else. I couldn't quite tell what it was. I looked up and said,**

**"What do you want Guardian Belikov?"**

**"For you to stop drinking. It's not good for your baby," he said in a stern voice. For some reason unknown, I wasn't fully conscious of what I was about to say, said,**

**"You mean our baby?" Dimitri looked at me with a confused look then said,**

**"Rose, what are you talking about?" I looked at him in surprise. I couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out yet.**

**"Wow, you really are that oblivious, aren't you? Well, let me put this as simple as possible Guardian Belikov. Since I am shadow kissed, I can conceive with Dhampirs and since I have only slept with you, congratulations, Guardian Belikov, you are going to be a father but don't worry you don't need to remember that." And with that, I walked off. I was on the dance floor for five minutes when I felt a strong hand wrap around my wrist and I was pulled to someone. At first I was startled and ready to punch whatever stranger had done that but then I realized it was Dimitri. He pulled me out of the dance floor area and outside of the gym. When we were outside, he didn't stop and just kept walking toward the guardian dorming building. When we walked in, there was no one there because everyone was at the party. He walked me to where his old room was at and pulled me inside. When we were inside, I was surprised to see that all his things were put back where they were before he left. Dimitri made me sit on the bed. He was quite a few moments before he said,**

**"What were you thinking, Rose? Drinking while you are pregnant? That is the stupidest thing you could do! Did you even think about the risk for the baby?" When he said those words I instantly grew mad,**

**"Look, Guardian Belikov, you lost the right to tell me anything when you left to be Natasha Ozera's guardian! Besides, what is it to you what happens to my baby?" were the words that came out of my mouth in a full out moment of rage. Dimitri looked at me in disbelief then yelled,**

**"It means everything to me since that baby that is in your womb is mine as well! And if something happens to the baby something could also happen to you and I would care because I still love you!" When he said those words, I was in absolute and utter shock at the sound of the words that he still loved me. My heart swelled. Then, I remembered who he was and what he'd done and I scold myself for even letting it get to me a little.**

**"You don't love me!" I yelled "If you really loved me, then you wouldn't have left me! If you loved me, you wouldn't have been making out with Natasha at dinner!" He seemed to be shocked for a moment so I took that as an advantage and ran to my room. I closed the door and cried. I cried for me, I cried for my baby, and I cried for my broken heart. Then a knock came from my door. I opened it and saw Lissa, Christian, and Eddie. They walked into my room and asked me what had happened. By the end of the story, I was in tears again. Just when I was in the middle of my crying, there was a knock at my door but I wanted to ignore it. At first, everyone ignored it but the knocking kept coming so Lissa, whose arms I was in, handed me over to Christian, who started comforting me, before she went to answer the door. When she opened the door, I felt anger pass through the bond.**

**"What are you doing here?" I heard Lissa ask.**

**"Please, I need to see Rose. I need to talk to her," I heard a pained voice, who I recognized as Dimitri, say as he walked into my dorm.**

**"Haven't you done enough?" Lissa asked, "You told her you loved her, left to be with another woman, and now you come back, making out with that woman in front of her, tell her you love her again and to top it all off you got her pregnant with your baby!" When the words came out of Lissa's mouth, I heard a loud intake of breath. I looked up from Chrisitian's chest and saw that standing there, with a shocked expression on her face, was no other than Natasha Ozera.**

* * *

**_Alright guys hope you liked it! I'm sorry if it is a bit bad but I am doing this at 9 PM which for me is very late since I got to bed early. Please keep reviewing I love to arrive home and read your reviews. So please keep it up!_**

**_-sadie031798_**


	8. Chapter 8: FATHERS!

**Hey guys here is the 7th chapter please keep reviewing! I will probably update tomorrow so keep watch. Thank you so much to my amazing beta reader RozaHathaway17. Okay on with the chapter.**

* * *

When I saw Tasha at the door, my whole world came crashing down. I was sure that now that Tasha knew about my baby being Dimitri's as well she would stop at nothing to harm us both.

"LISSA HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!" were the first words out of Tasha's mouth. Lissa looked at Tasha and seemed to think a little,

"I can say that," Lissa said, after a while, "Because it is the truth. Dimitri left Rose pregnant to guard you!" Tasha looked at me and said,

"You lying little Blood Whore! How could you blame Dimitri for what some other guy, who you probably don't know who it is, did!" I stared at her shocked of  
what she just said then I stood up,

"It is his kid!" I yelled, "He is the only guy I have ever slept with!" I screamed loosing my temper. I thought Tasha would mention how dhampirs and dhampirs can't have kids but instead she lunged at me, aiming a punch toward my stomach. I actually thought she would hit me in the stomach. Then, all of a sudden, I saw someone running towards Tasha and the next thing I knew, I saw a woman and Tasha wrestling on the floor. I saw the woman had red hair and was wearing standard guardian clothing. Then, in the middle of the fight, I saw the woman's face and was suprised to see it was...MY MOM! The last time I had seen my mom was three months ago when she came to visit and I had told her about my pregnancy.

Flashback:

It had been a Thursday in Stan's class. We had been studying about how many woman dhampirs didn't graduate and become Guardians but however, there were some exceptions of dhampir women who had a baby and still became or kept being guardians. I had been ignoring most of the lesson since it was a touchy subject to me because of my pregnancy. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Stan said,

"Now students we will receive a guardian who had to go though this complication, please welcome a great guardian and the mother of one of your fellow classmates, Guardian Hathaway, as well as several other guardians".

When I heard that name I felt like somebody had put a ton of bricks on my back. I looked away as my mom entered the classroom not wanting to look her in the eye. All the guardians started talking about how it was and I tried to listen but I couldn't because I was to focused on trying to keep my mom from seeing my baby bump. I was snapped out of my concentration of hiding my bump when Stan asked,

"What would your advice be for one of our novices who is pregnant?"

"Well, who is it?" asked one of the guardians. Stan then said,

"Would you please come here for a moment?" At first I didn't want to because I was scared of what my mom would do but then I decided that if I had taken grown up actions then I would take grown up consequences. I slowly stood up and walked over to Stan. When my mom saw me, her guardian face slipped and she stared at me in complete and utter shock. After several moments of silence my mom carefully walked to me, put her hand on my back and said,

"Come on, lets take a walk, shall we?" We walked out of the classroom, out of the building and to my dorm. When we were at the door of my dorm, I unlocked it, let my mom walk in and then I walked in after her. As I walked in, I set my keys down on my desk and then went to sit on my bed. My mom was looking out the window and then she turned toward me and said,

"Who is the father Rose? So, your dad and I can kill him?" I was surprised that she even cared and much more surprised that she mentioned my father. At first I was nervous to tell her but then I remembered that she was my mom and I could trust her so I simply sighed and said,

"Dimitri Belikov." I looked up and saw my mom staring at me in confusion so I explained to her how since I was shadow kissed I could get pregnant with a dhampir and how Dimitri had left me. By the end, I was crying really bad and my mom held me very tight. That night and the other nights in the two weeks my mom was there, she slept with me in my room. When it was time to leave, she didn't want to but I managed to convince her. After, she had called every other day to see how I was.

Present:  
I was snapped out of my flashback when I heard a scream come from Natasha. That was when I remembered where I was and what was happening. I was about to intervene when a man about thrity-five put out a hand to block me. He was wearing a pin stripe suit and a yellow scarf.

"You're pregnant," the man said, "Wouldn't want anything happening to the babies." Then two of the man's guardians walked over and took my mom off Natasha. Then they walked over and got in a defensive stance at my side. When Natasha recovered, she tried to lunge at me again but the guardians stopped her I looked over at the man and said,

"Who are you?" He looked at me for a moment then said,

"I am Ibarhiam Mazur...your father."

* * *

**Okay guys so I have a big announcement to make (Dramatic drum role)...I HAVE THE NAMES! Thanks so much to my beta reader who helped me with names. Now in the next chapter I will reveal how you can find out the babies names. BTW I gave 3 clues about the kids. Please keep reviewing!**

**-sadie032098**


	9. Chapter 9: AN IMPORTANT!

Okay so this isn't a chapter but promise I'm working on my next chapter now here is what you have to do to get access to the baby names:

1) Swear to secrecy

2) Find out 1 thing me and Rose have in common

3) Find out who my favorite boy-band is

4) Guess what my favorite book of the series is

5) How many times have I read the series

The person who gets most or all of the answers correct will get a peek at the names. By the way wish me luck I am currently on wait to see who made the cast for my school musical. I auditioned and I really hope I get a part I want to play Gabriela (We are doing High School Musical) so wish me luck please!


	10. Chapter 10: Death Certifacte

**_Hey guys so I'm sorry about the whole AN it was necessary. Anyway thanks to my awesome beta reader RozaHathaway17 who tries her best to Beta the chapters ASAP. Anyways be on the look out since I might be doing another chapter and maybe a one shot tell me what you think and give me ideas!_**

* * *

**When Ibrahim Mazur said that Lissa, Eddie, and I looked at him and said,**

**"SAY WHAT?" Tasha had stopped struggling and looked shocked and Dimitri, who had been trying to get Tasha away from me along with Ibrahim's bodyguards, looked at me then at my supposed father and then back at me. I, being Rose Hathaway, looked over at Ibrahim and asked,**

**"Very well then Ibrahim, if you are my father then why are you barely showing up now?" I finished with a sharp edge in my voice. He looked at me shocked for a moment then he said,**

**"First of all my dear Rose, I know you might not be comfortable with calling me dad but please, at least call me Abe. Second of all, I'm only barely showing up now because due to my job it would have been a danger to come any time sooner and besides, I also came to see what idiot got my little girl pregnant so...well let's just say that he won't be able to have any more kids."**

**I looked over at Dimitri and saw him gulp. At that moment I don't know what took over me I know I should have been really mad at Dimitri and been happy about what Ibrah...Abe was planning on doing but instead I felt a surge of protectiveness for Dimitri.**

**"I don't know who the father of my babies is!" I yelled out before I knew what was coming out of my mouth. Everyone looked at me and then Tasha broke free from the guards and walked to stand two feet away from me. Abe's guards were instantly by my side, ready to defend me. Tasha started laughing and said,**

**"See, I knew you were lying and that you are the blood whore that I thought you were. I mean you don't even know who the father of your child is! Maybe it's that Ivashkov kid! Who knows? But one thing is for sure that little bastard is NOT Dimitri's child. I mean we all know that dhampirs and dhampirs can't have kids and besides why would Dimitri even sleep with a girl like you? You little blood whore, lying, bitch!" Tasha looked like she was going to continue but a strong powerful voice said,**

**"Natasha, stop! She is not lying it is true that baby is mine." ****_Gosh I hated that everyone said baby! _****"Before the attack at Saint Vlad's, Rose was overtaken by darkness. Guardian Petrov asked me to take her somewhere to calm down so I took her to a cabin in the woods. There, things that probably shouldn't have happened, did happen but I don't regret them. Me and Rose didn't use protection because we didn't know it was even possible and it didn't even cross our minds that she would have a chance to get pregnant because she was shadow kissed." The voice was Dimitri's and he had probably just signed his death certificate.**

* * *

**_Sorry it's so short but I have a lot to do! :\_**

**_Hope you liked it though!_**

**_Sorry it took so long I got grounded and had lots of homework._**

**_Won't be able to update in a while I auditioned for my school musical and passed the first part going to the second an then I might make it so I'll be busy_**

**_sorry_**


	11. Chapter 11: Teacher & student!

**_Okay so I know this is short but I just haven't had time and as you guys know I love writing cliff hangers. Also I would like to announce that I made my school musical which is high school musical and I will be playing Kelsi Nilsen. Now anyway here is the story I don't own the VA and thanks to my beta reader RozaHathaway1_****7.**

* * *

**When Dimitri said he was the father, my mom stared at me then at Dimitri.**

**"Guardian Belikov," she said, "I know Rosemarie (Ugh she still can't call me Rose!) is...was your student and you are trying to help her but understand that what you are saying is impossible. To begin with, dhampirs and dhampirs can't have kids. Second of all, I know your reputation and it appears to me that you would never sleep with your student." There was a moment of silence before I finally spoke and said,**

**"Actually, mom there is a chance of Guardian Belikov being the father. You see, since I am shadow kissed, I guess, somehow, I can conceive with other dhampirs so yeah... and about Dimitri not sleeping with his student, yeah, that is actually a lie since he slept with me and he IS the father of the babies." Everyone except Dimitri stared at me, shocked; my parents,and Tasha because they didn't think this could happen and Lissa and Christian because I had said that I would never tell anyone besides them the truth, much less Dimitri. In the next five seconds my mom leapt onto Dimitri and started hitting him. She pinned him on the floor and kicked, punched and yelled curses at him for getting me pregnant. Once she was done with her attack, my mom walked over and put her arms around my shoulders.  
Natasha broke free from my father's guardians and ran to Dimitri to help him up. Natasha set him down on the bed then looked towards me,**

**"Look at what you and your bastard child have caused!" she said "How could you?!" All of a sudden I felt a sting on my foot and heat surrounding my feet. When I looked down, there was a snake of fire very close to my feet. My mom's motherly instincts and guardian instincts kicked in and the next thing I knew I was on the ground on top of my mom a bit more away from the snake of fire. The snake came toward me and I instantly sprang up and tried to avoid it. At one point, I reached to where my nightstand was and I couldn't move. The snake lunged at me and just as it was about to reach my womb...**

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_I will update very close after this chapter so keep an eye out!_**


	12. Chapter 12: AN IMPORTANT!

Hey guys I know its been a while since I have updated and I'm sorry I have been busy with school. I might update this weekend but I am not sure... I wanted to tell you guys that I might take a temporary break for writing because pregnancy is a toushy subject for me at the moment. As I had mentioned in an earlier chapter my 5th nephew was on his way...Sadly at 11 weeks into her pregnancy my cousin lost the baby. Now he is somewhere better...anyways it upsets me a bit to write about babies being fine in their mothers womb a little so I am thinking on taking a break it is not for sure but I will tell you guys by Monday so stay tuned. Remember I will update over the weekend maybe

Still review and tell me if you have any ideas I promise I do take them into consideration!

so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13:Another AN Sorry good news!

Okay guys so I have been thinking and I am going to keep writing. I will update tomorrow probably. The next chapter is dedicated to my nephew R.I.P little one. So keep an eye out for the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14:AN again SORRY!

Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a long time but my computer got taken away. Plus my grandma has been at my house and it is very annoying. I WILL be updating this weekend no matter what. I promise. I am so sorry about the wait.


End file.
